Narcyz i ona
by Kohaku98
Summary: Gdy wieloletnia dziewczyna Guiche'a de Gramonta sugeruje mu ożenek tuż po ukończeniu nauki, świeży absolwent magicznej szkoły ucieka. W stolicy Tristanii spotyka jedną z uczennic swojej teraz już dawnej akademii - wyjątkowo potężną czarodziejkę. Po co wyruszać gdziekolwiek samemu, jeśli można iść z taką ochroną? Guiche zmusza Tabithę do zaakceptowania jego towarzystwa.


_Kończycie szkołę i wkraczacie w dorosłe życie._

Słowa dyrektora Ottomana krążyły po głowie Guiche'a jak mała, perfidna mucha, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym innym. Co to w ogóle znaczy - „dorosłe życie"? Czy on kogoś o to, do jasnej cholery, prosił? Komu niby powiedział, że on chce być mężczyzną, rycerzem, człowiekiem pracującym czy kimś tam innym? No tak… nikomu. To po prostu samo nadeszło. Błogie lata dziecinnej wolności i przyjemnego poczucia, iż jest się najmłodszym synem, bogatym i rozpieszczanym przez wszystkich za wyjątkiem swojej przyjaciółki i dziewczyny, właśnie się skończyły. Oficjalne ukończenie szkoły równało się stwierdzeniu „jesteś mężczyzną".

I co w tym w ogóle takiego fajnego? Pamiętał, że, będąc małym chłopcem, najbardziej marzyło mu się stać się dorosłym. No i proszę, już tego nie chce. Teraz chciał cofnąć ostatnie trzy lata i przeżyć je jeszcze raz.

Ta szkoła - było w niej jeszcze tyle dziewczyn, których nie zdążył poznać, przytulić, ucałować. Tyle sekretnych wielbicielek, przesyłających mu liściki, których nie udało mu się jeszcze wyśledzić. Wszystko tu jeszcze na niego czekało - przecież za dwa miesiące, tuż po wakacjach, pojawią się nowe Pierwszoroczne. A on już wtedy będzie pracował w jakiejś cholernej dziurze albo w wojsku księżniczki Henrietty - w końcu wszyscy mówili, iż wojna z Galią czai się tuż za rogiem - i żadnej nie pozna, żadnej nie poderwie, do żadnej nie wyciągnie swojej róży.

Do cholery!

I pomyśleć, że jeszcze miesiąc temu on na to czekał. Czekał na ten wielki, nakryty białym, pięknie haftowanym obrusem, bogato zastawiony stół, na te butelki wina, swobodnie się na nim pyszniące, i na kieliszki, kuszące, by zapełnić je czerwonym płynem. I, przede wszystkim, na te dziewczyny, które właśnie oficjalnie stały się kobietami. Planował sobie, że to będzie ostatnia, wielka noc. Że zatańczy z każdą tu obecną, poderwie nawet Zerbst, nawet Le Valliere - z którą teraz z resztą swobodnie tańczył Saito.

Zamiast zajmowania się gorliwą realizacją tych planów stał z boku i głupawo gapił się na tłumy Trzeciorocznych - ta impreza w sali balowej była bowiem tylko dla nich - a, i jeszcze na tę przemykającą między nimi w stronę Saito, ubraną w czarno-biały fartuszek Siestę, służącą. Nie miał nastroju na podryw. Jakoś tak chyba pierwszy raz w życiu.

Ale nastrój to jedno, a obowiązki - drugie. Już w jego stronę zbliżała się jedna z rówieśniczek, konkretnie - Montmorency. W pięknej, bladoróżowej sukience, jakimś cudownym sposobem trzymającej się na niej kompletnie bez ramiączek i pantofelkach - szklanych, niczym u Kopciuszka (oczywiście już wtedy, gdy był piękną księżniczką). Włosy, zwykle zwijające się w jasne loczki i opadające na ramiona, dziś spięła z tyłu głowy w koczek, odsłaniając tym samym zgrabną szyję. Jej oczy o lekko kocim kształcie jaśniały radością, a usta - zwykle wyrażające spięcie lub wykrzywione w złości - tym razem miały lekko uniesione w górę kąciki. Drobny nosek przypudrowała, chcąc zapewne ukryć piegi - nigdy ich nie lubiła, Guiche doskonale o tym wiedział. Zabieg ten nie do końca jej wyszedł i brązowawe kropeczki wychylały się nieśmiało zza bladej warstwy pudru.

Montmorency była tą oficjalną dziewczyną Guiche'a. Ich rodziny przyjaźniły się od dawna, mieli postawione niedaleko siebie rezydencje i znali się już w czasach, gdy chłopak był zbyt mały, by docenić piękno i urok kobiet, i jego głównym zajęciem było ciągnięcie za włosy wówczas małej i drobniutkiej Montmorency. Potem ich stosunki trochę się zmieniły, poszli razem do szkoły i zdawali kolejne lata w różnych akademiach, na koniec lądując w Głównej Akademii Magicznej Tristain - on jako Mag Ziemi i ona, Czarodziejka Wody. Wiadomo, że z tak długich i dobrze pielęgnowanych stosunków musiało coś wykwitnąć.

Tyle, że Guiche nie umiał nie wykorzystywać swej naturalnej urody - głębokich, niebieskich oczu o kształtach migdałów, gęstych, jasnych włosów i profilu greckiego boga. Powodowało to wiele powikłań w ich młodzieńczym związku, bo nie było niemal dnia, by chłopak nie znalazł się na tajemnej randce lub nie zastosował małego podrywu wobec innej. Z czasem Montmorency przyzwyczaiła się i robiła mu awantury tylko dla zasady.

Teraz, gdy stanęła przed nim - jakoś dziwnie odmieniona - nagle pomyślał sobie, że przecież ona już nie jest dziewczyną. Stała się kobietą. Urosły jej tak długo wyczekiwanie piersi, pulchna, dziecięca buzia nabrała właściwego kształtu i, ojej, kiedy pojawiły się te ładnie zarysowane kości policzkowe? Tak go ta myśl zdziwiła, że aż odwrócił głowę.

I natychmiast napotkał wzrok Saito. Ten urwał się tutaj z innego świata. Dosłownie, bo prawie rok temu został przywołany przez pannę Louise, Czarodziejkę Otchłani, na jej Chowańca. Od tamtego czasu udało im się skutecznie przezwyciężyć jeden napad Galijczyków na Tristaińskie ziemie. Było to prawie pół roku temu i sąsiedzi wycofali się wówczas, odtąd milcząc, ale nie nawiązując z Tristain żadnych pokojowych stosunków. Wszyscy mówili, że wojna jest jedynie kwestią czasu i przepowiadali dla Saito - przybysza z innego świata - kluczową rolę w tej rozgrywce. Guiche wyśmiewał to, otwarcie twierdząc, iż taki człowiek znikąd nie może uratować ich państwa. W końcu Saito Hiraga, nawet będąc legendarnym Gandalfrem, umiejącym posługiwać się dowolną bronią, nadal nie miał za grosz talentu magicznego.

Teraz ten Chowaniec uśmiechnął się do Guiche'a porozumiewawczo jak nigdy, a gdy blondyn w odpowiedzi jedynie obrzucił go wyniosłym spojrzeniem, wrócił do rozmowy z Louise.

Montmorency tymczasem dotknęła ramienia swojego chłopaka, zaskakując go tym i wręcz przerażając.

- Cześć - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się miło, co nie zdarzało się bynajmniej często. Widząc w odpowiedzi zaszokowane spojrzenie Guiche'a, zirytowała się. Jej nos zmarszczył się lekko i dodała: - No co, nie zaprosisz mnie do tańca? Jesteś w końcu dżentelmenem, tak? Czy ja mam się prosić?

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i wszedł w rolę.

- Moja piękna Montmorency, musiałem najpierw ochłonąć po twoim widoku. Blask twych pięknych, złotych loków oszołomił mnie całkowicie, nie byłem w stanie zrobić ni kroku. Ale teraz… - Pocałował ją w dłoń. - …marzę tylko o tym jednym tańcu.

- Dlaczego zaraz jednym? - zirytowała się dziewczyna. - Oj, nie gadaj, tylko chodź. No, chodź.

Pociągnęła go w tłumy tańczących i po chwili Guiche niemal machinalnie obejmował ją w pasie, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ona także go przytula. Kiwali się w tę i we w tę w rytm wolnej muzyki, granej przez orkiestrę, usytuowaną w kącie sali. Montmorency zaczęła coś mruczeć, przymykając oczy, ale do chłopaka nie docierały jej słowa.

Rozglądał się z lekkim roztargnieniem, zastanawiając się, ile osób tu obecnych widzi po raz ostatni. O, tam na przykład stała Yvonne Beatryce, szkolna gwiazdeczka płci żeńskiej - miał z nią krótki romans w drugiej klasie i od tamtego czasu jej nie tykał. A o filar opierała się piękna Jean, ta też była super, choć trochę nieśmiała. Ale, trzeba przyznać, że podczas nieoficjalnego randkowania z nim umiała nieźle zaszaleć. Tutaj jest Siesta, ta służka, którą kompletnie ignorował przez te wszystkie lata, o która wytrwale zarywała do Saito, odkąd pojawił się u boku Louise. A przy parapecie, w ognistoczerwonej sukni, stała samotnie piękna, wysoka, szczupła, opalona Germanka, Kirche.

Krzyżowała ręce na piersiach i rozglądała się trochę smutno. Pewnie brakowało jej przyjaciółki, Tabithy. Jedna z nielicznych dziewczyn, z którą Guiche naprawdę rzadko rozmawiał. Nie dość, że nie działały na nią typowe patenty, to jeszcze śmiała mu nie odpowiadać. Typowa okularnica, nos ciągle w książce i spojrzenie, pod którym kryło się bezdenne znudzenie, bezczelnie sugerujące, żeby rozmówca zabrał swój szanowny tyłek w trybie natychmiastowym. Tabitha wyjechała prawie miesiąc przed zakończeniem szkoły, oznajmiając Kirche, że raczej już nie wróci. Germanka, choć na pozór fałszywa, w rzeczywistości była szczerą przyjaciółką, dlatego ostatnio snuła się po korytarzach dosyć smętna.

Zdaniem Guiche'a, wyjazd Tabithy był nieunikniony - w końcu pozostawała szlachcianką galijską, bez względu na to, jak pragnęłaby to ukryć. Musiała wyjechać z Tristain, bo stosunki tego państwa z jej ojczyzną zaostrzyły się zbyt znacząco. A Tabitha - przynajmniej takie plotki krążyły - była Chevalierem. Jej obowiązek stanowiła walka po stronie Galii.

- Dobrze? - To zasadnicze, chłodno zadane pytanie - po tonie rozpoznał, że wypowiedziane nie po raz pierwszy - w końcu wyrwało go z penetrowania sali wzrokiem. Montmorency już nie przytulała go, wyswobodziła się też z jego uścisku i teraz trzymała silnie jego ramię, najwyraźniej z jakimś średnio sympatycznym zamiarem.

- Ależ co, droga Montmorency? - zapytał, mrugając ze zdziwieniem.

Spojrzała na niego i aż dziwne, że nie zastrzeliła go tym spojrzeniem.

- Wyjdziemy na dwór, dobrze? - powtórzyła całość swojego pytania.

- Jeśli zamierzasz porównywać gwiazdy do swej urody, to musisz wiedzieć, że gwiazdy nie mają żadnych…

- Dobrze, zamknij się już. - Montmorency przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i pociągnęła go. - Na dworze mi powiesz.

To ostatnie zabrzmiało jakoś dziwnie kilkuznacznie i w podświadomości Guiche'a zamigotało pewne blade przypuszczenie, ale nie dopuścił go do siebie. Zamiast tego skupił się na mijaniu ludzi i uśmiechach do wszystkich dziewczyn, z jakich oczami spotkał się jego wzrok. W dziwnie melancholijnym stanie wszedł z jasnej sali w ciemny, chłodny korytarz. Zaraz owionął go jakiś przeciąg. Montmorency teraz już trzymała go za dłoń, ale nadal cierpliwie ciągnęła za sobą.

Nim się obejrzał, stali na schodach przed akademią. Różnica z tym, co działo się przed chwilą, powalała - tutaj jedyną grającą w uszach muzyką była melodia ciszy, w którą Guiche wraz z jego dziewczyną zatapiali się powoli. Jedyne źródło blasku stanowiły gwiazdy i dwa księżyce - jeden o niebieskim blasku i drugi, różowy - święcące na niebie tuż obok siebie.

- No i skończyliśmy szkołę - podsumowała Montmorency, przerywając ciszę.

Chłopak przytaknął.

- Teraz najwyższy czas planować przyszłość. - Czarodziejka Wody usiadła na schodach, oparła łokcie na kolanach i podparła dłońmi brodę.

- Nie zamierzam poddać się przyziemnej pracy, która spowoduje zmarszczki na moich gładkich dłoniach - oznajmił Guiche, przysiadając obok i kładąc jedną gładką dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

- Jesteś szlachcicem i bogaczem. Twój ojciec to generał i pewnie będzie od ciebie wymagał, byś poszedł w jego ślady - wyszeptała Montmorency.

- Ma już moich braci - obruszył się Guiche. - A ja nie chcę być jakimś byle rycerzykiem!

- Nie byle rycerzykiem, a następcą generała.

- Trzecim w kolejności - burknął niechętnie blondyn.

On nie chciał takiej przyszłości. Nie widział siebie na wojnie, podobnie jak nie widział się w żadnej innej pracy. Jak myślał „Ja, Guichen de Gramont" - od razu majaczył mu przed oczami widok jego rozmawiającego z jakąś dziewczyną. Na szkolnym korytarzu.

Kompletnie nie wyobrażał sobie zmiany tej przyjemnej teraźniejszości.

- Chciałabym - odezwała się cicho Montmorency. - Żeby nam się udało jeszcze przed wojną z Galią. Bo nie wiadomo, co będzie po niej…

Guiche zbladł.

- …no, rozumiesz, Guiche. A ja bym bardzo chciała czekać na ciebie już, tak, wiesz… z pierścionkiem na palcu - wyjaśniła jeszcze ciszej dziewczyna.

I w tym momencie Guiche zrozumiał, co jest najgorsze. Nie ta niewiadoma - do niej był przyzwyczajony i nauczył się już żyć chwilą - i nie koniec spotkań z dziewczynami w szkole - bo są one też poza nią. Najgorszy fakt stanowił ten, że wszyscy - brat, drugi brat, ojciec, matka i rodzina Montmorency - oczekiwali ich małżeństwa.

Te porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, które wymieniali jeszcze, kiedy Guiche i ona byli dziećmi. Potem ich radość, gdy Montmorency wyskoczyła z wiadomością, że są razem. Te osiemnaście lat, które jakoś udało mu się przeżyć w niebezpiecznym świecie, na cholernych misjach poszukiwawczych Kirche i walka z Galijczykami przy granicy - ta, podczas której zasłynął Saito - to wszystko prowadziło tylko do jednego: do małżeństwa z Montmorency! Do tego, że on już nie będzie wolnym kawalerem! Prowadziły do odhaczenia go jako kolejnego szczęśliwego, zamężnego Gramonta!

Są chwile, w których człowiek działa szybciej, niż zdąży pomyśleć. Guiche miał je często i dumnie nazywał swoim instynktem samozachowawczym. Teraz odezwał się on i wrzasnął mu w głowie: „Uciekaj, debilu! Uciekaj, kretynie cholerny, zanim zmusi cię do przyrzeknięcia, że jeszcze w te wakacje…!".

Poderwał się z obłąkańczym spojrzeniem, ale po dłuższej chwili opanował ucieczkę, przygładził włosy, pelerynę - będącą eleganckim elementem mundurka szlacheckiego - i wyjaśnił:

- Moja piękna Montmorency, łeb mi na… to znaczy głowa mnie boli. Jakiż to okrutny musiałby być los, żeby teraz zmusić mnie do wygadania w gorączce jakichś bzdur, świadczących o tym, że nie pragnąłbym ożenić się z tobą w trybie natychmiastowym! Nie kuśmy diabła, piękności, i wróćmy do tej rozmowy, kiedy będziemy na nią gotowi, a ja nie będę majaczył! Proszę, droga Montmorency! - Chwycił ją za głowę, ucałował niezgrabnie w złociste włosy i zwiał.

Pobiegł prosto do swojej komnaty mieszkalnej i naprędce zaczął się pakować. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co właściwie zamierza zrobić, ale nie chciał ryzykować. Nie mógł teraz, zaraz, powiedzieć jej: „Okej, ożenię się z tobą i będzie pięknie". Bo właśnie nie było! Guiche potrzebował czasu, by ułożyć sobie chaotyczne myśli w głowie i w spokoju odetchnąć od tego otoczenia. Odzwyczaić się od przyjemnej codzienności tego miejsca.

Miał wyjechać dopiero następnego dnia. W planach około południa powinna przyjechać kareta, by zawieźć jego wraz z Montmorency do domu. Nie było szans, by nie wróciła do tej rozmowy, wykorzystując doskonałą okoliczność. Tak więc musiał znaleźć się poza murami szkoły wcześniej.

Guiche spojrzał w lustro, westchnął głęboko i odpiął pelerynę z przykrą świadomością, że ostatni raz w życiu ma na sobie mundurek tej szkoły. Następnie bez zbędnych sentymentów zmienił ubranie na wygodniejsze, wyjściowe, i znowu zwrócił spojrzenie ku kluczowemu elementowi mundurka. Miękki, czarny materiał i złote zapięcie tuż pod szyją. Złożył go starannie, po czym, przypominając sobie o czymś, trzepnął nim. Z tyłu peleryny znajdowała się niewielka kieszeń, z której teraz wypadła róża. Niby zwykły kwiat, naprawdę jednak była w nim zamaskowana różdżka Guiche'a. Świetny patent – niby to wyciągasz różę do jakiejś dziewczyny, uśmiechasz się lekko…

- …a potem samo idzie – dokończył chłopak, bezwiednie wypowiadając te słowa na głos. Westchnął i, pokręciwszy głową, położył kwiatek na komodzie, a pelerynę ponownie złożył.

Potem wreszcie wrócił myślami do Montmorency – i sięgnął po kawałek papieru pergaminowego.

_Moja najukochańsza Montmorency!…_


End file.
